1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an OLED display that suppresses generation of parasitic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a plurality of thin film transistors, a capacitor, a scan line, a data line, one or more power source line, etc., in order to drive an OLED in each pixel.
However, when one electrode of the capacitor or a power source line that is connected to one electrode of the capacitor is overlapped with a data line, unnecessary parasitic capacitance generates and becomes a cause of a failure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.